Faith - Truth of a King
by Mischief-Night
Summary: Takes place before Final Fantasy Versus: With the Crystals going missing from neighboring kingdoms, 18 year old Regis Caelum is determined to find out why. Rated M for future chapters.


**Author Notes:**

So this takes place before Final Fantasy Versus, around the time Lucis City is still being built, and Regis is only 18. The first crystals have gone missing from the neighboring kingdoms, and Regis is determined to find out why. R&R for my first story?

* * *

><p><strong>A meeting predestined <strong>

_by the Divine_

_Faith. _A word, simply. An excuse to others. A reason to the noble. A believe shared between lovers, when the dark draws near. It can be the creation, or perhaps the end of us all. It was faith that started our belief of the goddess, faith that gives us hope that she'll protect our loved ones. Faith can make us do silly things. Abandon a lover to save their life from a darker evil, even though it makes your heart ache with every step you take away from them.

It keeps us strong.

_Faith._

Or it can kill us.

With each exhale, mist blocked their vision as they trudged through deep snow. Only one set of eyes did it not effect, blue, crystalline eyes shone brightly with the rush of adrenaline and his muscles tensed and untensed with the excitement of leaving. He hadn't been out in years, and his curiosity had finally bested him. Glancing around, he noted the amount of soldiers that walked with him, and unease began to gnaw at his stomach. The young prince forced his eyes ahead, ignoring the temptation to look behind him. He knew what he would see, the upbringing of a city that would someday be his to protect and serve.

He was a prince.

Regis Lucis Caelum, to be precise.

He knew this was wrong, with the neighboring Kingdom's crystals being stolen, but he had to know the cause of it. His other intentions, escaping the life of a prince, were not so noble. Already, he could feel the tampering-off of his powers as he walked away from it, stealing his energy as his body struggled to maintain contact with the precious gem.

He felt hand on his shoulder, and his head turned to see who had gotten his attention. His blue eyes met the gray ones of his Captain, Cor Leonis. He had met the man on occasion, and he knew that the only thing that bound this man to his family was honor. Naturally, Regis didn't trust the man, but he held his tongue and greeted him with a dip of the head, acknowledging his presence.

Brown hair swayed under his hood as Cor dipped his head in response, letting go of the would-be-king. Cor was the only one who knew of Regis' intentions, and he encouraged them. After all, who knew the crystals better than someone bound to them? Separating from the rest of the group, Cor lowered his voice to the prince.

"We're approaching the outskirts of Lucis City. It's your last chance to turn back, because as soon as we leave, we're on the run. I assure you, Reg, you won't like what you find outside." Cor whispered, keeping his voice low, eyes locked onto those of the Prince.

Regis gulped quietly, eyes darting back behind him at the safety of his castle. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed the gnawing fear away and opened his eyes, meeting Cor's once again.

"I'm ready."

Leonis tilts his head back, "ready _who?"_

Regis growled, but he knew he would have to submit to his Captain if he were to blend in with the other soldiers, but that didn't make his tone any less venomous. "I'm ready, _sir."  
><em>

That seemed to be enough for Captain Leonis, for he returned to his position at the head of the group. Trudging through the snow, Regis used his arm to block the onslaught of snow from his eyes as he followed at the back of the group. He noticed how some of the soldiers began to slump with exhaustion; he himself was only tired from the energy being sapped from him by the crystal. Struggling, he corked off the energy, completely severing himself from the gem.

His energy began to restore itself, but for the first time, he felt completely alone. The crystal connected his thoughts to its own. Though the gem never talked, he could feel what it wanted, and knew of it's emotions. The crystal was alive as he, and without it, he felt completely and utterly alone. Shivering at the loss of contact, he pressed forward, trying to focus on anything but the nervousness and feeling of being alone. He knew that he never wanted to feel this way again, and when he returned, the first thing he would do would connect his mind to the crystal once more.

His gaze flickered around, the buildings growing further and further apart from the rest, and the condition of them fading. Eventually, he could point out the places where construction workers had started, but never finished building. The saddest one was a dusy brown brick house, the walls only constructed up to two feet and an old door lay deteriorating in the front of it, no sign of a roof to be seen. A sharp snap caught his attention, and his gaze jerked ahead in time to see a flying projectile three feet from his face. It was the last thing he remembered before a sharp pain erupted between his eyes and a flash of red, then **darkness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

So this is my first ever chapter of my first ever story! I'd love some reviews!


End file.
